


I Won't Let You Run Again

by blatantparadox



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Fucked Up In General, Fucked Up Relationship, M/M, Torture, blinding, im so sorry that this is my first fic on here i have nicer ones i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatantparadox/pseuds/blatantparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward tried to leave him too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Run Again

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic is unbeta'd, and also many of my 'firsts'. first for the archive, first for the batman fandom, first for being so freaking violent... i hope im tagging everything i should be. if you have any tips or suggestions, that'd be great!

When Edward woke up, he had weak sunlight streaming on his face, and an odd sensation in his legs. They hurt badly, until it reached a spot where he couldn’t feel anything below it. Attempting to move revealed that he was strapped to a table. 

“I see that you’re awake.” Edward’s attention was drawn to a doorway, where a familiar face stared coldly. Jonathan, obviously responsible for Eddie’s current state, walked up to another table near Edward with various instruments and containers atop it. This definitely did not bode well at all; Edward got the same feeling he got every time Jon got into that mood, intensified beyond belief.

“Jon- Jonathan? W-what are you doing?” He was visibly nervous, something he was sure Jon enjoyed, but he couldn’t be bothered to hide it- he was more worried about his imminent punishment.

Jonathan didn’t answer, which put Edward even more on edge. He almost always had something to say in this situation, whether it was insults or pledges of care or “you did this to yourself”s, or nursery rhymes when he was particularly upset.

After several minutes of adjusting and moving objects on the table, Jon finally turned to Eddie. What he then asked was not expected, though.

“Edward,”- that earned a flinch, as Jon almost never called him Edward- “have you looked at your legs?” His voice didn’t sound particularly wrathful, but Eddie knew that Jonathan’s voice almost never revealed his true feelings. At the prompt, Edward glanced at his legs (his head was free on purpose?) and immediately lost his breath. He almost screamed, but no noise could escape from his throat. The reason he had lost feeling in the lower part of his legs was because that, in fact, those parts were missing. His legs didn’t end in feet, but inches higher, just below the knee.

Jon looked sad now, almost. Dissapointed. Edward only looked sick.

“You really left me with no choice. You kept running away, time and time again. You wouldn’t stay. I tried to be patient, I tried to be nice.” Jon reached for a container and brought it over. “I won’t let you leave anymore. Never again. You have no choice, now.”

Now thoroughly terrified, Edward tried to jerk away from Jonathan. He couldn’t go anywhere while he was tied down, and soon couldn’t even move his head after Jon secured it with another strap around his forehead.

Jonathan wasn’t upset by the struggling. Much. “I took away your legs while you were out, even though you deserved to feel all of it. Couldn’t give you too much stress, or you’ll get sick. You always do. For this, though, you’ll have to be awake. Makes it easier- and I haven’t heard your lovely screams in a long time, so that’s another reason, too.”  
That last comment did nothing to soothe Eddie. Sometimes, he’d take comments like that as praise, but even a great complement wouldn’t calm the hurt he knew he would be experiencing soon. He would do anything to get out of what Jonathan had next. He’d beg, blow him, anything, just as long as he wouldn’t get maimed further. 

“Jon, please. Don’t. I learned my lesson, I swear I did. I won’t leave you anymore, okay? I’m sorry for upsetting you, I know you care about me a lot and I shouldn’t have tried to run-”

Jon’s voice was hard, and almost desperate. “Eddie, please. You’re just making this harder. I won’t be finished until you can’t live without me. I’d rather kill you myself than be without you, don’t you understand? You will not live without needing me.” A pause, then his face and voice softened. He placed his hand on Edward’s face, comforting him as Jon cooed, “We’re almost there, after this we’ll be done, okay? It won’t hurt forever, it’ll stop after some time.”

Despite himself, Eddie relaxed a little; though Jonathan rarely ever took advantage of it, he was good at comforting and calming people, a skill from his psychology days. Eddie could find himself in Jon’s arms, recovering after being fear gassed, and actually feel safe as Jonathan petted him and whispered gentle words to him. Jon was the source of much of his hurt and almost all of his fear, and yet could con Edward into thinking he was safe and sound with him. 

And of course, Jonathan took full advantage of it.

It took Edward a second to realize Jon was pouring something into his eyes, as it took only a second for it to become agony. This time, Eddie was fully capable of screaming. He howled in suffering as what felt like acid was poured right into his eyes. He tried to close them, but that did nothing to relieve the pain. After Jon emptied the container on him, he took a cloth and wiped the excess liquid off Edward’s face, shushing him. The screaming continued for a while longer, before it tapered down, but Jonathan was content to wait and look at his handiwork.

“There we go, Eddie. We’re done now. Let’s get you into bed, okay?” Jonathan scooped Edward up, and he whimpered in pain. After some walking, Jon set him carefully down on what certainly felt like a bed. Edward couldn’t see anything at all. And that was Jon’s intention.

Now blind and unable to walk, there was very little chance he could escape. Even if his eyes healed, he’d still be disabled. As of right now, he could do nothing without Jon’s help, just like he had wanted. The sinking feeling in Edward’s stomach was unignorable, and he knew that he was well and truly stuck.

Jon kissed Eddie’s forehead. “I did this because I care about you. I care so much. You asked for this and I gave it to you, just like I will from here on out. I’ll take care of you, Eddie. I love you. If you’re good, I’ll get you a wheelchair. How’s that sound?” Edward was tucked in gently, with another kiss. Leaning down, Jon whispered in Edward’s ear, “And if you ever try to leave me again, I’ll take your arms, too.”


End file.
